The Untold Story of the Hoenn Saga
by ChibiKyubbi9
Summary: Well this is the Fanfic that you have been waiting for! This is my first Pokemon Fanfic so hopefullly this doesn't suck. This is the Story of Ash's younger sister and the trials she faced in the Hoenn Region. The other characters include May, Max and Brock!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Incident

My name is Ashley Ketchum, the younger sister to Ash Ketchum. I'm like my brother in a lot of ways (even though we are two years apart from each other) I like to think I'm the better Pokemon Trainer than he is. I decided to go with my brother to the Hoenn Region and I really like the group dynamic we have going. But something very bad happened in Hoenn and…. Well I'll try to tell the story.

It all started when me and my brother would have our usual training, he sent out his Pikachu while I sent out my Bulbasaur.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur dodged Pikachu's thunderbolt and Razor Leaf managed to hit, although it didn't do much damage.

"Yay! Way to go Bulby!" I said joyfully while jumping up and down.

"Good job Ashley, but the battle's just getting started!" Ash commented.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail-"

"Guys time to eat!" Brock called out.

"Awww Brock, can I eat later?" I begged.

"Don't worry Ashley, we'll battle later I promise." Ash told me.

"Ok, Big Brother." I said.

We ate our lunch and set off for our next destination, where May went to Lilycove city for her Pokemon Contest, I of course entered as well, but May won as usual. I was pretty upset but Big Brother and Max got me some cotton candy as a reward for doing such a good job. After that we went back to our camping tents and this is where things get bad.

"Alright it's time to eat!" Ash said excitedly.

But then Team Rocket appeared, with some big machine as they always do.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" We all said in unison.

"We have come to steal your Pikachu, what else you twerps." Jessie answered in a mocking tone.

"You'll never get Pikachu!" Ash told them.

"We'll see about that." James tells them as he hits a button on the machine.

A cage extends from the robot and it captures not only Pikachu but Bulbasaur as well.

"Bulby! Give Bulby back!" I yell out to them.

"Well Jess what do you think we should do? A Bulbasaur would make a great gift for the Boss no?" James asks.

"Indeed it will. It could be a bonus for the boss, right Meowth?" Jessie asks Meowth.

"It sure will you guys!" Meowth says happily.

"Give us back our Pokemon!" Ash yells.

"Fat chance twerps!" Jessie yells.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commands.

Pikachu uses it, but nothing happens, and even worse Bulby gets shocked because of it.

"Big Brother, what are you doing? You're hurting Bulby!" I yell at him, while tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"Awww would you look at that. The baby twerp wants her Bulbasaur back. Poor baby." Jessie says teasingly.

"You take that back right now!" Ash yells angrily.

"Why should we? I mean look at her." James tells Ash.

Ash looks over at me and sees me crying. I try to wipe away the tears and look tough, but they just won't stop. Ash comes over to me and gives me a hug.

"It's ok, don't cry. Bulby's gonna be fine. Now I'm gonna have you sit with Max for a little bit, ok?" Ash tells me soothingly.

I could only nod my head yes, and I went to be with Max, who was standing in the back.

I just sat there while my brother took care of Team Rocket along with help from Brock and May. After Team Rocket Blasted off, I ran over to my brother, even though I was still crying.

"Wh-Where's Bulby at?" I asked.

"Well, when Team Rocket blasted off, the cage didn't break as good as we thought. There was an opening small enough for Pikachu to escape, but Bulby couldn't get through it." May told me.

"I-I don't understand," I said, tears forming in my eyes again.

"It means that Team Rocket has Bulby for now." May told me.

I looked at Big Brother, hoping that he had Bulby in his hands, I just couldn't understand. Bog Brother said that Bulby was gonna be ok. I guess he could tell how upset I was because he gave me another hug and asked me some questions.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Do you want to have a battle with me?" He asked me.

I shook my head no again.

"Do you want to snuggle with me and Pikachu tonight?" He asked me.

I shook my head yes, and I cried into his hug.

"Ok, let's go to bed now, we'll get to Team Rocket soon enough." Ash told me while he carried me to his sleeping bag, and put his Pikachu on my lap.

And that's just the beginning of it. I'm a bit tired now so I'll tell you the rest of the story some other time.

Well what do you guys think? Please Rate and Review, and suggestions are always helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Missing Link

While I was trying to go to sleep, I heard Big Brother and the others talking, instead of going to Mossdeep City like we had planned, they are going to try and look for Bulby instead. Pikachu was curled up against me, and even though I had calmed down, I couldn't sleep. I decided to get up and go over to where the others were.

"Hey guys." I said calmly.

"Oh Ashley did we wake you up? I'm sorry if we did." May tells me.

"It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyways. Listen you guys know how important Bulby is to me, right?" I ask the group.

"Of course we do. Bulby is your first Pokemon, and that is a Pokemon that everyone considers to be special." Max says.

"Ok just wanted to make sure, I'm just glad Team Rocket didn't steal my other Pokemon."

Aside from Bulby I also had a Vulpix, a Ralts, a Flygon, and a Luvdisc. Although I didn't send them out due to my emotional state earlier.

"You should get to bed, Ashley. It's way past your bedtime." Ash tells me.

"Ok, Good Night everyone." I tell them.

"Good Night" everyone says in unison.

Meanwhile…..

"I can't believe that blasted Pikachu evaded us again!" Jessie yells out.

"Now, now Jessie calm down. At least we got one Pokemon today." James tells her.

"Yeah so quit your shouting" Meowth tells Jessie while slapping his paw on Bulbasaur's cage.

"Now let's see what info this one can give us on the twerps." Meowth says to Jessie and James.

"So, what do you know about the twerps Pikachu?" Meowth asks Bulby.

"Bulba saur bulbasa."

"What do you mean by that?" Meowth asks Bulby.

"Um Meowth, translation" Jessie asks.

"Well this Bulbasaur says that it ain't talking to a couple of jerks like us." Meowth told Jessie and James.

"What? How rude!" James exclaims.

"I'll make it talk." Jessie grumbles as she gets Bulby out of the cage.

Jessie takes Bulby and smacks it on the head, then smacks it again and again. She then puts it back in the cage.

"Now Talk." Meowth tells Bulby.

"Bulbasaur"

"This Bulbasaur still ain't gonna talk." Meowth tells them.

So Jessie decides to take Bulby out of the cage and she smacks it some more, but she also sends out her Seviper and has it use Poison Tail, and Bulby gets poisoned as a result.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Jessie tells the others.

Now back to Ash and Co.

We woke up and started walking towards the direction of the Safari Zone, because that is where Team Rocket's Balloon was headed. We asked some trainers if they had seen them, but they all said that they haven't.

"We're never gonna find Bulby." I said as I was about to cry.

"Don't cry, we're gonna find Bulby soon." Max said cheerfully.

We walked down the road some more when we noticed a cage on the road.

"Bulby!" I yelled out in delight as I sprinted towards the cage.

"Ashley, wait!" May called out as everyone else ran up to catch me.

As I ran towards the cage I noticed that Team Rocket was there too. I stopped running and looked at Bulby in the cage.

"What did you do to Bulby?!" I asked as my voice rose in pitch.

"Well we kindly asked your Bulbasaur for some information and it was being a bad Pokemon, so it got punished." Jessie said with a grin.

As everyone else caught up with me they saw Bulby and each had their own reaction. May was stunned, Max looked appalled, and Brock looked disappointed. Big Brother was very angry, and well I was scared.

"You liars! You hurt Bulby on purpose didn't you?" Ash yells out.

"Well maybe we did, but I've got a deal for you." Jessie tells us.

"Well whatever it is, we won't do it!" May yells.

"Are you sure? Because I don't know how the baby twerp will feel if you say no." James asks us.

"What do you mean?" I ask them.

"Well the deal is actually quite simple, give us your brother's Pikachu and we'll let your Bulbasaur go." Meowth tells us.

"And what would happen if she refuses?" Ash asks them.

"Well aside from being poisoned, Bulby will have some fun with fire as well." Jessie informs us as a bunch of fire type Pokemon appear.

My knees started shaking, I was trembling and I was about to cry. I knew in my heart that this deal couldn't happen, Big Brother wouldn't allow it.

"Awww does the baby need to be held by her big brother?" Jessie asks teasingly.

Everyone looks at me with stares of concern, and Big Brother walks over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Ashley, I know this decision is tough, and I don't think it's in my power to make this decision for you. I need to ask you, just do what you think is right, ok?" Ash asks me as he wipes away tears from my eyes.

I nod my head yes and our hug ends. I look over at Big Brother, then over to his Pikachu, who is now on the ground looking ready to fight. I look over at Bulby in the cage, Bulby's health being drained by the poison. Then I look at the fire type Pokemon in the area, Magcargo, Numel, Torkoal, and Slugma. There were too many fire types for us to take on at once, and I don't know what to do.

"Come on now, what's it gonna be?" Team Rocket asks me.

"I, I choose…." I start to say.

Awwwwww, don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well this is all I'm gonna do for tonight. Rate and Review, and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decisions

I ran over and grabbed Big Brother's Pikachu, and then sent out my Flygon.

"Flygon, fly us to Team Rocket's air balloon." I told my Flygon.

Flygon flew me over to the air balloon. Pikachu was struggling, trying to get out of my arms.

"Here, now take Pikachu and give me Bulby!" I demanded at Team Rocket.

Team Rocket looked stunned; I suppose they didn't think I would choose my Pokemon over my brother's. They gave me the cage that had Bulby inside it, and they took Pikachu away in the air balloon.

As I came back down, May, Brock and Max came running over to me.

"Are you ok?" May asked me.

"I'm fine, Brock could you look at Bulby for me please?" I asked him.

"Sure." Brock said as he took Bulby from my arms.

I finally looked over at Big Brother, who was staring up at where Team Rocket's Balloon once was. I walked over to him, and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Big Brother, Team Rocket won't get away, we'll have both of our Pokemon back." I reassured him.

He didn't say anything, but just walked back over to where Bulby was. I didn't know what else to do; I've never seen Big Brother so sad before, but I guess it's my turn to cheer him up now!

Meanwhile back at Team Rocket's Balloon…

"I can't believe we got Pikachu!" Jessie says happily.

"Let's celebrate!" James suggested.

While Team Rocket celebrated, Pikachu was staring out into the woods, he was very sad at the fact that Ashley would choose Bulby over him. Then he saw a Vulpix walk over to him.

"Vulpix"

The Vulpix used ember on the cage and the bars somewhat melted. With that done the Vulpix ran back into the woods. Pikachu stared for a second then smiled. Because he knew that Ashley was looking out for him too.

Now back to Ash and Co…

I saw Vulpix come back from the woods and I returned it to its Poke Ball. I got up and walked towards where Ash and the others were.

"Hey Big Brother, I'm gonna fly with Flygon for a bit, is that ok?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded his head yes. Giving my brother a quick hug, I hopped on Flygon's back and we rode off. When we finally got to our destination, Team Rocket was still awake and Pikachu was being guarded by Seviper and Cacnea. I decided to send out my Ralts, to provide a distraction.

"What's a Ralts doing here?" James asked.

Ralts then used Psychic to levitate the cage and bring it over to me; I then got on Flygon's back and returned Ralts to the Poke Ball.

"Oh no you don't, Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.

Flygon tries to dodge it, but Poison Tail hits and Flygon is poisoned as a result. Flygon descends and I return it to its Poke Ball. I decide to make a run for it. I run and run while trying to get Pikachu's cage to open. All of a sudden, I feel something against my head, and I fall down.

"Mmm, Big Brother is that you?" I ask while opening my eyes.

I look around the room and notice that I'm tied up, and Pikachu is still in its cage, even worse, Bulby is in a cage as well.

"This is what happens when you double cross Team Rocket." Jessie tells me as we head towards a building, later I would figure out this was their secret base.

Team Rocket leads me inside and there is a pit of lava at the center of the base. They put me on a metal grate that is tied to a metal chain. Jessie then puts me, Pikachu and Bulby on the grate.

"This is your punishment." Jessie tells us.

Will Ash and Co. get to Team Rocket in time; will Ashley, Bulby and Pikachu be saved? Stay Tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Burning Flames

"Ash, we don't even know where she is." May tells him while running.

"It doesn't matter, we're gonna find her." Ash told her.

They continue to run, and they come up on a black building, with a big red R on the front of it.

"Sudowoodo, use tackle!" Brock commanded.

Sudowoodo tackles the door open, and they run inside. The group finds Ashley, Pikachu and Bulby hanging a couple of inches away from the lava.

"Team Rocket let them go!" Ash yelled at them.

"No way in hell we're gonna do that!" Jessie tells him as she pushes a button sending Ashley down an inch.

"Big Brother- help me!" I call out to him, in tears.

Ash sends out his Grovyle, who tries to pull up the chain. Meanwhile Team Rocket tries to intercept with their Pokemon.

"Ashley it's gonna be ok, Max and Brock are gonna try to stop the chain from lowering any further." May tells me.

Brock and Max get up to the control panel, and they try to stop the chain.

"I don't know which one to press." Max said as he looked around at all of the buttons.

Just as he was going to press a button, Brock slips and lands on a lever.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! THIS BUILDING WILL GO INTO SELF-DESTRUCT! SELF DESTRUCT WILL COMMENCE IN 3 MINUTES!"

"Ash I almost got them!" May said as she pulled Pikachu's cage.

While that was going on, explosions started to occur in the building, and there was smoke everywhere.

Big Brother was about to grab my hand when the cable snapped. He managed to grab onto my hand, and I grabbed onto Bulby's cage.

"Big Brother, I'm scared!" I yelled out.

"It's ok, we'll get you out!" Ash told me.

Brock and Max were running towards Ash and May, panting.

"We've got to get out of here!" Max told us.

"I know just let me get her." Ash told Max.

Another tremor occurred, and Big Brother almost lost my grip, I thought I was gonna die. I felt something leave my hand, and Big Brother pulled me up, with a shocked look on his face. We then proceeded to leave the building, which shortly exploded.

I woke up the next day, back at our camp site, and Big Brother was sitting next to me, looking grim. I looked around and I noticed that Bulby was not there. I tried to get up to look around, but Big Brother stopped me.

"You should just lie down for a while." Big Brother told me.

"But I gotta know where Bulby is!" I told him with tears in my eyes.

He looked at me, and it seemed like he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. He gave me a big hug. I felt something warm against my cheeks, and I noticed he was crying.

"What's the matter is Pikachu hurt?" I asked him.

That just only made him cry harder, and I looked over at May and the others. They wouldn't look at me; it was as if they were guilty of something.

Will Ashley figure out what has happened to Bulby, and how will she react? Stay Tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tears

I pulled out of his hug, and sent out my Flygon, and I headed off into the skies.

"Hey, Ash she won't go far will she?" May wondered.

"I don't know May; she would go to the ends of the earth for Bulby." Ash replied.

Ash sent out his Swellow, and he told it to try and follow me, meanwhile he ran on foot, trying to catch up to me.

I told Flygon to descend here; this is where Team Rocket took me prisoner, I figured Bulby would be here somewhere. I walked around the building, or what remains of it anyways.

"It looked like an explosion just happened here, argh my head, it hurts" I mumbled to myself while clutching my head.

I tried to remember what happened last night but that was when my head started to hurt, but I remember heat, very strong heat. Just then Officer Jenny pulled up and got off of her motorcycle.

"Little kids shouldn't be around here, go home little girl." She told me.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm a Pokemon Trainer, my Bulbasaur got lost and I'm trying to find it." I told her harshly.

Then she looked at me, and grabbed my arm. She told me to go home and to not come near this place again. Just then Ash and the rest of the gang showed up, and it seemed like Officer Jenny had seen them before, but I wasn't sure.

"Ashley, there's something I need to talk to you about, let's get back to our camp site, ok?" Ash asked me.

"NO! I'm not going back with you, not until I find Bulby!" I yelled out at him.

Ash then proceeded to grab me by the arm and drag me back to our camp site, while I screamed for him to let me go. When we got to our campsite, there was a bunch of Slugma and Macargo at our campsite.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Max asked me as he looked at me.

My body started shaking, I felt dizzy and there were tears coming from my eyes, and then everything went black. By the time I woke up, it was dark outside, and there were dinner plates out for everyone.

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran towards Ash.

"Ashley! Oh thank god, you're ok!" Ash said as he ran towards me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

His face turned grim. He told me that I was screaming at the top of my lungs and shouting things like "Go Away", "Make it stop", among other things. He said that I was pushing everyone away and they had to call Officer Jenny in order to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother." I told him.

"Ashley it's not your fault, you were just scared, it's ok. Now come over to the fire, there's something we all need to tell you." He told me as he walked over to the fire.

I followed him and now I was sitting at the campfire with everyone else, they all just stared at me intently watching my every move.

"Ashley do you remember anything at all from last night?" Brock asked me.

"No, not really. All I remember is Team Rocket taking me and Bulby to their hide out, that's it." I told Brock

"Can you remember anything further than that?" Max asked.

"I remember intense heat, and lots of noise all around. That's about it really."

May then came over and sat next to me near the campfire, and I noticed that the other Pokemon weren't around; even Pikachu was off somewhere else.

"Ashley what your brother is about to tell you, it's very important that you listen ok?" May told me as there were tears coming from her eyes.

"May, what's wrong? You're not hurt are you?" I asked her.

That only made her cry harder, she grasped my hand tightly and wiped the tears away.

"Ashley, Bulby is dead." Big Brother told me.

"wh-what?"

"Bulby passed away last night; he did this so he could save you." Big Brother told me as he put something in my right hand. It was the blue scarf that Bulby would always wear, but it was burned and torn down the middle.

"You're lying, it can't be true, it's just some cruel dream. That's it, it's all a dream, I'll wake up soon." I explained as there were tears coming from my eyes. Big Brother then proceeded to cradle me in his arms, while I cried. He told me that he was indebted to Bulby for saving my life, and that he was a good Pokemon. I opened my eyes, and noticed that there was a box in my lap.

"You can open that box now if you want to." Max told me.

"I'll open it later, ok Max?" I told him through my tears.

Max nodded, and proceeded to sit down. I looked at Bulby's scarf again, and I cried even harder, and Big Brother held me tight. I just remember crying, and crying, and no one said a word. I must have fallen asleep at some point, but Big Brother was still holding me, just like he was earlier.

Ashley has now found out about Bulby, but what happens now? Tune in next time!


End file.
